Um Mês Para o Chocolate
by Anita4
Summary: É dia dos Namorados e Serena enfim fará sua confissão. Mas há outra pessoa pronta para lhe confessar e agora? completa, classic


**Notas Iniciais: **

_Fiz essa fic e ansiosamente esperei pelo dia em que poderia publicá-la. É meu especial pro dia de São Valentim, que no Japão é o dia dos namorados. Bem, neste momento é dia 14, então espero que gostem de meu presente para meus queridos Ah E Sailor Moon não é minha, mas eu acabei de preparar um chocolate pro Darien e tenho certeza de que ele gostará._

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Um Mês Para o Chocolate **

Duas meninas caminhavam alegremente pela rua. As aulas se haviam encerrado pelo dia e agora poderiam fazer aquilo que lhes dava prazer.

-Amanhã finalmente é o dia dos Namorados. Vai dar chocolate pra quem, Serena? –a mais alta perguntou.

-Chocolate? Ai,ai... Sei lá... Sei que pela primeira vez tentarei fazer um caseiro!

-Para Andrew?

-Hai! E também para Kelvin. São meus melhores amigos, Lita –A loira sorriu e piscou o olho. –E você?

-Ah, você já sabe! E já notei que Andrew vai estar cheio de doces caseiros!

-Mas quero ajuda, ou nunca conseguirei!

-Está bem!

--------

Quatro horas Depois

-Eu desisto, Serena... Já foi a enésima tentativa e nada! –Lita falou, olhando para os seus, já embrulhados e com cartãozinho. Não sabia mais como enfeitá-los para passar o tempo.

-Sinto muito... É que eu realmente quero fazer estes chocolates...

-Está certo, que tal eu fazê-los? Depois é só dizer que foi você, juro que não conto a ninguém.

Serena olhou para as tentativas mal-sucedidas.

-Vou comprar mais ingredientes –A menina pegou a bolsa e já estava saindo, de cabeça baixa.

-Serena, está tarde, nem deve achar muita coisa aberta. Vamos, deixa-me fazer.

-Não!-a menina, normalmente calma, gritou, -Eu tenho que fazê-lo, Lita. Você não entende? É algo que eu tenho de fazer.

E saiu.

----------

Caminhou quieta, até achar um mercadinho aberto, onde sabia que vendia os ingredientes.

Entrou e pôs tudo numa cestinha, caminhando logo em direção ao caixa. Estava deprimida, não por não poder fazer o chocalate para Andrew nem o para Kelvin. Havia um terceiro, do qual não quisera falar para Lita. Prometera-se entregar este chocolate, como uma confissão.

Se antes não sentia com chances de ser aceita, ainda mais agora... Agora que nem o chocolate conseguia preparar.

Na distração, acabou por acertar a cestinha em um dos fregueses.

-Sinto muito...-murmurou.

-Está tudo bem, –a mulher respondeu, -Preparando o chocolate?

-Hai.

-Ah, na sua idade... Eu fiz tantos! É uma pena que a maioria tenha sido recusada. Mas não são todos que têm o seu corpinho e o seu rostinho, né? –ela falava.

Serena olhou para trás, forçando um sorriso.

-Que isso...-falou, meio vermelha.

-Sim, é muito bonita. Não sabia que meninas assim se davam ao trabalho de entregarem chocolates!

-Obrigada...-disse um pouco mais animada. Não que fosse excessivamente vaidosa, ou até narcisista. Mas um elogio podia alegrar o coração de qualquer um. Principalmente tão espontâneo quanto aquele fora.

-Mas que barulhada é esta aqui atrás? –a pessoa na frente de Serena reclamou.

-Desculpa, senhor...-disse, voltando a olhar sua frente.

-Olha quem está aqui... Um tanto longe do seu normal, não é, Cabecinha de Vento?

-Darien!?

O sujeito alto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis foi capaz de mudar o seu belo sorriso em um olhar carregado de raiva. Isso em segundos! Era um tanto infantil, mas aquele era, para Serena, seu pior inimigo, o homem mais idiota do mundo.

-Não... O lobo mau.

-É... Mas acho que você é pior que ele.

-E você é mais atrapalhada que a teimosa da Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

-Você conhece estas coisas? Hahahahaha!

-Já fui criança um dia, Cabecinha de Vento. Assim como você é. Mas tenho que te informar, nem Papai Noel, nem o Coelhinho existem.

-Seu desgraçado! Cala essa boca!

-Senhor, sua vez –Darien pôs suas compras para que a moça calculasse o preço.

Logo foi a vez da Coelha de cabelos louros.

-Ah é verdade, -Darien falou, olhando os ingredientes da menina, -pra quem serão os chocolates?

-Não te interessa!

-Vamos ver... Com a quantidade de ingredientes... Com certeza serão muitos caseiros. Ou você está preparada pra vários fracassos?

-Cala a boca!

-Então é isso... Pelo menos é prevenida.

-Não enche...

A loira saiu com a cabeça quente, sacudindo a sacola. Ao chegar na rua, já bem escura, a não ser pelas fracas luzes dos poucos postes, notou que estava chovendo um pouco forte.

"Era só o que me faltava," pensou.

Saiu correndo, talvez desnecessariamente. Molhar-se-ia de qualquer forma... Mas, assim, também fugiria daquele patético. Teria ele ouvido a mulher elogiá-la?

Ficou vermelha novamente.

Não... Ele teria aproveitado o gancho para implicar com ela. Se bem que ele tinha razão; de fato havia comprado em excesso para o caso de fracassar.

-Tsukino-san, você está bem? –alguém parecia parar na rua por ela.

Uma moto prateada com o desenho de duas asas estava ali. O motoqueiro era aquele do seu terceiro chocolate. Este sabia seu nome. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, era um ano mais velho. Uma graça.

-Yousa-kun...

-Quer uma carona? Está ensopada.

-Não... Obrigada, é fora do seu caminho.

-Como sabe o meu caminho? Vamos, suba que eu te levo – desceu da moto e pegou um novo capacete, entregando-a.

Yousa Matashi... Aquele a quem se confessaria no dia seguinte a estava salvando. Mas não poderia ir com ele. Não gostava de motos e se seu pai visse. Não só numa moto, mas com um cara! Estariam ambos fritos, na certa.

O que fazer?

-Sinto muito, mas prefiro recusar a gentileza.

-E vai ficar aí? Na chuva? Será medo de subir na moto? Não morde não.

-Yousa-kun... Sinto muito, não precisa.

-Vamos! Está mais molhada ainda agora, -ele falou, pegando no braço gelado da menina e puxando-a pra moto.

-Não!-Serena gritou apavorada, talvez ele nunca a tivesse tocado. Era tão estranho...

Um carro que passava estacionou ali perto e alguém saiu de lá.

-Solte-a! Serena vem comigo.

Os dois ao lado da moto olharam o terceiro, que vinha com duas sombrinhas e entregava uma à loira.

-Vamos pro carro, se ficar aqui pegará um resfriado na certa e feliz Dia dos Namorados, né?-Era Darien, que já a puxava para dentro do belo carro e a ajudava a carregar a sacola de compras.

Serena demorou a realmente dar conta de que não estava mais na chuva e sim dentro de um carro com aquecedor. Só quando sentiu um plástico em suas pernas é que notou não só aquilo, mas que Darien Chiba estava a seu lado.

-O que faço aqui?

-Bem, você estava sendo abordada por aquele cara e não parecia querer acompanhá-lo então decidi oferecer-lhe uma carona.

-Quem mandou!? Eu estava muito bem lá. Aliás, Yousa-kun é mil vezes melhor que Darien-baka!

-Ah, você o conhece?

-Claro! Ele é o garoto mais bonito, simpático, amigável e popular da minha escola!!

Por um segundo Darien desviou o rosto e ficou olhando pensativo a estrada. Serena sentiu ter dito algo muito errado. Só não sabia o quê.

-Para onde está me levando?

-Pra casa, -respondeu em voz baixa,-Aonde mais?

-Eu não ia pra lá.

-Pra onde,e ntão?

-Deixa... Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso aqui mesmo... Pode me levar.

-Como assim? Então você realmente queria fazer várias tentativas com isso tudo e não vários chocolates.

-É... Só farei três. Faria, quero dizer. Para Andrew, Kelvin e para Yousa-kun –Após dizê-lo percebeu seu erro, tapando a boca com ambas as mãos. –Droga! Você nem ouse contar a alguém!

-Tudo bem...-Darien continuava a olhar as ruas, desertas com a chuva e o clima frio de uma noite de fim de inverno.-Eu já havia percebido após tanta exaltação a um simples motoqueiro. Vocês estão juntos?

-Não... Quem me dera... –Serena disse olhando pra baixo. Agarrou bem forte a sacola molhada em seu colo.

-Então são grandes amigos? É um passo.

-Nem isso... Aliás, raramente nos falamos. Por isso, no momento, tenho mil motivos para te odiar.

-Não entendo... Por que não foi com ele então?

-Era uma moto! Nunca andei em nenhuma...

-E se não confia nele como motoqueiro... Por o dará um chocolate. Suas intenções ficariam claras, sabia?

-É...

Por uns segundos ficou um silêncio; a não ser pelo som melancólico e rítmico da chuva lá fora.

-Então... Irá se confessar.

-Hai.

-Boa sorte!

-Mesmo?

-Hai, por que não o diria?-Darien finalmente voltou a olhá-la.

-Sei lá... Achei que diria que não tenho chances.

-Não é isso... Você não me parece ser o tipo dele, mas sei lá o que ele quer na vida. O máximo que posso falar é "boa sorte".

-Ele vai me rejeitar, não é?

-Se o fizer, não pense que seja por não merecer...

Darien estacionou.

-Vá e faça os chocolates.

-Hai!-a menina desceu e agradeceu, antes de entrar.

-Serena-chan...

-Quê?

Ela se virou de novo para o carro.

-Ganbatte!

-Arigato!

Aquilo a animara tanto que logo de primeira ela acertou a receita. Mesmo que Lita não estivesse ali, Darien conseguira pôr confiança que aquecera seu coração dando-lhe a energia necessária para aquilo;

"Quem diria...?" –perguntou-se, terminando um último embrulho, o mais especial deles.

------------

-Ah obrigado, Serena! Não precisava... São feitos em casa? Por você?-Andrew abria alegremente o embrulho.-Não costumo aceitá-los, mas tudo bem... Você é uma irmãzinha pra mim! Muito obrigado!

Serena sorriu, segurando a sacola onde guardara os chocolates.

-Agora tenho que ir.

Passou pela porta e caminhava pelas ruas. Agora era o momento que tanto ansiava.

Foi até o lugar onde ele sempre estava. Procurou-o por toda a parte quando finalmente o avistou. Saiu em disparada em sua direção ao garoto. Chegou a esbarrar em duas ou mais pessoas e nem pediu desculpas como de costume.

-Yousa-kun, preciso falar contigo a sós –Ele estava com três amigos que ao ouvirem isso deram risadas maliciosas. –Por favor...

Ela apertou com força a alça da bolsa com o chocolate, como se segurando seu coração que teimava em pular de seu peito.

-Hã... Claro.

Os dois foram até fora do local, em silêncio.

-Diga, Tsukino-san, você está bem... Aquele cara... Ele estava bravo. Era seu irmão ou seu namorado?

-Um amigo, apenas.

-Sério? Ele te protegeu como se eu fosse um ladrão, hehehe.

-Não quero falar sobre ele... Eu quero te dar isso.

Pegou o chocolate e o ofereceu ao jovem a sua frente.

-Por favor, aceite este chocolate, -disse, segurando suas lágrimas.

-Tsukino-san... É caseiro, não é?

-Sim... Eu... Gosto muito de você, Yousa-kun.

-Parece gostoso. Mas eu acho que não posso aceitá-lo.

-Como assim?

-Não sou desse tipo de garoto, sabe? Não sou pra uma mulher só. Sinto muito, mas é assim, né? A vida...

-Então está me rejeitando.

-Hai.

Serena sorriu forçado e assentiu obediente.

-Entendo...

----------

Um silêncio predominava no local. A menina conseguia entender aquilo; era óbvio que não era correspondida... Mas mesmo assim insistira naquilo. Pra quê?

Era como se apenas estivesse fazendo o seu papel... Como um trem, que mesmo tendo seu destino final, é obrigado a fazer várias paradas.

Era, então, seu destino ser rejeitada?

-Serena, é você?

Seus olhos azuis foram na direção daquela voz familiar. Como a havia encontrado naquele parque deserto?

-Darien... Eu quero ficar sozinha.

-Imagino...

-Você viu? Ou só previu?

-Mais ou menos os dois.

-Então por que me incentivou?

O banco no parque estava gelado e vazio. Mas Darien preferiu continuar de pé. Aquele assunto não era dele, mesmo que a distância fosse só figurada, era melhor fazer o mesmo na vida real.

-Não o fiz.

-Você disse "ganbatte".

-Eu só não queria te desanimar. Você me odiaria e diria que estava me intrometendo, o que seria verdade. Porém lembro-me de ter dito que não achava que ele fosse aceitar.

-Você realmente viu? Como?

-Você esbarrou em mim e quando dei por mim você estava falando com ele e o vi recusar o chocolate. Não ouvi nada.

-Esbarrei? Tão normal... Sempre faço isso contigo.

-É.

-Não vai se sentar?

-Só se me deixar.

-Que estranho. Claro que pode; o parque é público.

-É que você parecia querer chorar sozinha –disse, sentando-se, enfim.

-Estava há muito tempo por aqui?

-Eu te segui...

-Certo. Arigato, agradeço muito por se preocupar.

-Eu não vim te consolar, na verdade.

-Não?

Serena finalmente parara para estudar Darien, ter uma idéia do que ele queria. Mas o jovem estava sem expressão. Se não o conhecesse poderia vê-lo como um santo ou como um assassino que não faria diferença.

-Ontem, quando conversamos eu me senti muito mal...

-Por isso ficou quieto, no carro?

-É... Mas com o tempo parei um pouco para pensar e tomei uma decisão, inspirado em você?

-Quê? Não deveria fazê-lo... Não sou uma pessoa feliz em decisões.

-Nem está chorando com uma rejeição, nem nada...

A menina se perguntava se ele a havia ouvido ou não.

-Eu fiquei intrigado com isso, quando te segui...-Darien fez uma pausa, como se acrescentasse que sabia que era errado.-Quando o fiz imaginei que a encontraria derrotada, chorando. Novamente, dei um passo pra trás na minha decisão. Mas você estava quieta, olhando as pessoas, as plantas, tudo...

-Nem todos choram quando estão tristes...

-Esperei um pouco para ter certeza de que não choraria. Sei que é egoísmo meu. Além de assistir a algo que não deveria, não estava fazendo nada... Não te consolei ou te distraí. Eu só te observei... Esperei lágrimas que nunca vieram.

Com certeza, ou Darien não a ouvira ou a ignorara. De repente, Serena deu conta de que ele não estava dando-lhe um sermão com a experiência dele ou coisa assim. Ele estava falando dele, por ele. Estava desabafando algo.

-Por isso, -continuou,-minha decisão se manteve bem firme e até se fortaleceu –Ele novamente fez uma pausa, uma mais longa. Já não a olhava, mas agora parecia procurar algo com que se distrair, com que se relaxar. –Devo fazê-lo de forma rápida ou não?

-Do que está falando?-a loira perguntou, quando finalmente viu a deixa.

-Da minha decisão.

-Não sei qual é... Como posso ajudá-lo?

-Sabe... Eu te acho incrível e é isso o que me incentiva a tomá-la. Você acabou de ser rejeitada e já está tentando me ajudar.

"Não é isso o que ele quer...? Não entendo! Esse cara... Ele sempre foi complicado, mas agora é exagero!" Serena pensou, procurando respostas na fisionomia inexpressiva do homem ao seu lado.

-Eu não o superei... É só que...-ela tentou explicar.

-Eu te conheço... Não preciso que me explique; eu te conheço muito bem e isso sempre me impediu de te... De tomar esta decisão.

-Mas então mudou de opinião ontem?

-Mais ou menos. Você promete que me deixará me explicar após eu te dizer isso... Tenho medo de me arrepender e ficar em débito contigo.

-Eu prometo. Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Tudo. Eu não sou de contar nada a ninguém. Disso só quem sabe é o Andrew... Mas é porque descobriu. Mas ele não sabe que eu finalmente decidi isso. Mal sei se me parabenizará ou me matará pela decisão maluca.

-E que decisão é essa?

-Uma confissão...

-Quê!? Você gosta de alguém? Sempre ouvi falar que você não é muito disso...

-Eu sei.

Desta vez Darien tinha uma expressão no rosto. Estava apreensivo. Serena se prometeu ajudá-lo. Ele o havia feito na noite anterior e talvez o caso fosse mesmo, por isso a estaria contando aquilo, pois ela entenderia.

Mas haveria algum caso impossível para aquele homem?

Era bonito, popular, inteligente... A própria só não se apaixonara por ele por causa do destino que os fez inimigos. Mas aquela era uma tarefa fácil para qualquer menina.

O contrário do que acontecia com Serena, Darien era perfeito. Sempre mantivera uma espécie de postura altiva, inalcançável. Era, talvez a primeira vez que ele lhe parecia tão frágil.

"Não..." lembrou, "ontem ele estava assim... Apreensível, hesitante... Até achei ter dito algo errado... Então era isso.".

-E o que você quer comigo?-a garota o olhou sem entender sua posição naquilo tudo.

Darien sorriu e finalmente a olhou nos olhos. Serena sentiu de novo a sensação de haver ter dito algo errado. O jovem realmente havia se divertido com a pergunta e ria de uma forma fora do normal para qualquer um.

-O eu quero contigo... Que pergunta... Não esperava essa. Você não entendeu nada. Eu... –Agora parara de olhá-la e mirava suas próprias mãos.

Serena as via anormalmente agitadas. Ele realmente estava nervoso.

-Eu...-Darien continuou, respirando fundo e voltou a olhá-la, fazendo muita força para que não afastasse novamente o olhar,-Eu te amo, Serena. Eu com certeza te amo. E imagino que vá me recusar se eu exigir uma resposta neste momento. Então te peço para pensar primeiro. Não exijo nada de você, exceto que não ignore meus sentimentos e finja que eu não exista. A partir de amanhã não mais implicarei contigo. Mas não ficarei no seu pé pela resposta. É isso –Ele estava visivelmente apavorado. A possibilidade de rejeição lhe parecia bem alta.

Serena não podia fazê-lo bem ali, mas ele estava certo. Se cobrasse resposta naquele momento...

Quando deu por si, o rapaz já havia saído, deixando uma única rosa vermelha em cima do banco.

Ela a pegou com todo o carinho e a pôs na sacola com o chocolate solitário. Levantou-se e foi para casa. Era a primeira vez que alguém realmente se confessava para ela e não era qualquer um. Era uma pessoa muito querida pra ela, mesmo que odiada em outros tempos.

O que responder?

Seria cômodo dizer um sim... Ele era legal e fiel, seria um belo namorado. Mas ela realmente gostava dele? Só aceitaria se finalmente decidisse por aquele.

Pegou de volta a rosa quando estava perto de sua porta. Não havia espinhos, então pôde acariciá-la e o cheiro dela lembrava muito o de Darien. Seria perfumada com sua colônia, ou o cheiro dele era de rosas?

Naquele momento lembrou-se de algo na noite anterior. E Darien estava certo. Ela de fato não chorara, mas não era por não conseguir. Fora porque não queria.

----------

-É o White Day! Finalmente...-Serena ouviu ao entrar em sua sala de aula.

Obviamente não o havia esquecido. Um mês antes havia sido a primeira vez que dera chocolates caseiros. Seria esta a primeira vez que receberia presente?

-Kelvin!-Molly acordara a menina dos pensamentos com os gritos.-Minha nossa! Não precisava...

Ela segurava um belo urso de pelúcia.

-Como vê não é grande coisa, mas hoje é o dia, né? Agradeço pelo chocolate,Molly.

Era óbvia a mudança de sentimentos dele, que morria de amores pela loira dois meses antes.

Mas o superou... Darien talvez, também.

Devia manter-se firme. Ela, sendo gostada ou não, estava decidida a fazer algo. Havia posto um xis bem grande naquele dia em seu calendário. Não deixaria de fazê-lo.

Finalmente o havia percebido e talvez, desta vez, daria certo.

"Sou tão azarada que é capaz de até pra outra ele ter comprado presente", pensou ao sair da escola.

Pelo caminho onde sempre se esbarravam só havia estranhos. Com Matashi fora diferente. Havia-o encontrado logo. Quando estava mais resoluta. Mas onde estaria Darien? Estaria dando presente a outra?

"Não! Uma hora eu tenho que ser feliz e isto tem que ser agora!"

Já estava no salão de jogos. O rapaz não ia lá com tanta freqüência quanto antes daquele 14 de fevereiro. Aquele dia não era exceção.

-Andrew... Cadê Darien?-perguntou. Sentia-se, no mínimo, uma cara-de-pau. Mas já era hora de realmente lutar por sua felicidade, por clichê que fosse. Havia deixado a chance se desperdiçar antes, mas não se arrependia. Tudo tinha seu tempo.

-Não sei... Não tem vindo aqui, sabe...

Ela sabia. Andrew sabia de tudo... Mas nunca comentara diretamente. Talvez algo que Darien lhe tenha pedido.

-Certo...-a loira falou baixo. Sabia daquilo, mas estava desapontada. Por que aquele drama?

-O que quer com ele?

-É que eu tinha que entregar algo a ele, mas nunca consegui.

-Entregar? Hoje é o dia dos homens fazê-lo, sabe?

-Por incrível que pareça... É o chocolate.

-Não estragou?

-Sei lá...

-Eu não quero chocolate repassado,-alguém falou atrás de Serena.

-Darien?

-Estava me procurando? Eu também... Vem comigo.

E se foram.

----------

Estavam de volta àquele parque. E àquele banco. Clichê.

-Senta...-a voz dele era trêmula. Como antes, estava apreensivo.

-O que quer?-obedeceu e ele a seguiu.

-Eu... Eu acho que tendo me confessado há um mês... Eu queria te dar um presente hoje. Mas eu não sei se devo, afinal te prometi não te cobrar nada.

-Presente?

-Hoje é o dia, não é?

-Acho que sim... Mas eu não te dei chocolate.

-Eu sei. E nem o quero... Ouvi parte da conversa e imagino que seja o chocolate que aquele garoto rejeitou. Eu não quero que você se contente comigo nem nada assim. Infelizmente, sou orgulhoso.

-Este não é o dele...

-Claro que é... Você me disse que faria três. Sei que os outros dois receberam.

-Os três. Sabe, ele foi tão cara de pau que decidiu me pedir o chocolate. O bom é que me livrei daquilo.

-Como assim?

-Ele já o comeu, acho. Este aqui era para eu te dar, mas sumiu antes que eu pudesse.

-Mas você me disse três.

-Acabaram virando quatro naquela noite. Foi tão bom comigo... Eu não poderia deixar de agradecer.

-Então é um agradecimento pela carona...

-Não mais. Eu pensei muito e tive tempo o bastante para ter certeza de que também te amo Darien.

Ela se sentia corar. O rapaz não facilitara. Podia compreendê-lo... Mas uma ajuda seria bem-vinda. Sentia-se tão imatura para aquilo. Quantas vezes havia relembrado a confissão. Podiam até discutir como crianças. Mas Darien sempre fora alguém fora de alcance. Agora a sensação de ser imatura demais voltara.

-Sério?-ele sorria.

Mas ao seu redor tudo rodava. Era um frio na barriga muito grande. Tudo era intenso. O sorriso do rapaz era bonito. Seus olhos azuis eram perfeitos, como o dos galãs da tevê por quem se apaixonava a cada dia. Mas ele era real. Era alguém que fazia seu coração bater muito forte. Suas mãos suarem. Trazia um calor no peito. No ombro... No ombro?

Nem percebera quando Darien pôs sua mão ali e se aproximou. Tampouco quando lhe deu seu primeiro beijo. E naquele momento soube o que era o amor. Mesmo que nunca pudesse explicar... Sabia que só o encontraria ali e nunca em qualquer outro. O resto era como um simulador antes do primeiro vôo. E que vôo!

----------

-E como ficou o chocolate dela?-Lita perguntou. Sabia pela amiga que a única experiência bem-sucedida para Serena no ramo da culinária havia sido o chocolate para o namorado da amiga.

-Não o comi, estava estragado. Ela fez o favor de o deixar na sacola o tempo todo.

-Uma pena...

-Nem tanto... Andrew teve dor-de-barriga.

-hahahahaha! Mas Serena mesma me disse que o seu saiu perfeito.

-Mesmo? Seria então peça para museu...

-Que maldade!-Uma cabeça loira saiu da cozinha.-E eu fiquei esse tempo todo tentando te fazer outro...

-Sinto muito, querida, mas o seu histórico não é dos melhores.

Uma semana havia se passado desde aquele dia. Mas os dois agiam como velhos namorados. Um podia ler o outro nos olhos.

-Até que está bom...-Darien falou, experimentando o chocolate.

-Eu sei que está amando.-Sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ali se sentia segura...

-Não... Eu não suporto chocolate. Mas abro uma exceção para o seu. Meu medo é o fato de Lita não ter estado contigo durante o preparo.

-Cala a boca e me diga qual era a tal surpresa.

-Como posso dizer se me mandou calar a boca, Cabecinha de Vento?

-Você entendeu!

Ele pôs algo no braço dela.

-Uma pulseira!? Parece tão cara...

-Pois é... Aí você paga a conta do hospital quando forem lavar meu estômago.

-Seu bobo!

-Eu te amo, Cabecinha de Vento!

-Isso não é justo, eu não posso retribuir o apelido!

-Contanto que retribua o início, deixe o fim por minha conta...

-É claro que também te amo, Darien.

FIM!

_Anita_, 13/01/2004

**Notas da Autora:**

_Uma fic de Dia dos Namorados em Janeiro pra se der lançada no dia de São Nunca... Interessante não!? Sem contar que pra mim ainda e dia 12, afinal, mal é meia-noite. Hehehe! _

_Eu deveria tê-la feito num dia, mas acabei custando a dar o final, e bem, custei uma semana até retornar a ela. Essa é para os fãs das coisas simpels e rápidas. Acaba aí. Sim sem esperas trimestrais, hehehe. Aliás, fazia um bom tempo que eu não lançava uma short de Sailor Moon, então mandem e-mails se quiserem mais!!! Meu mail é: e está abeto para a sua opinião sobre esta fic. Para outras fics minhas e de outros autores: http:olhoazul.here.ws sempre aberto a novos talentos!_

_Beijos a todos e queria dizer que essa fic vai pra Vane que ama clichês e o Darien. Fiz esta pensando em você! Huahauahuahauahuaha!_


End file.
